


A Little Bit of Red

by wooliebear



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Bitty au, Deltarune References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil W. D. Gaster, Family Member Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Off Screen Death, Officer Papyrus, Officer Undyne, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, lancer deltearune, undertale gaster is the bad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooliebear/pseuds/wooliebear
Summary: Owning a bitty was the last thing on Toriel's mind as she made her way to the bitty store.  However when she coms across a sad little bitty she can't help but take them into her home and try to help him recover.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a bitty fic forever but never really knew where to take. I have an idea now though! If you want to see any specific characters just let me know! A few bittys I have lined up are an UFgrillby and UFToriel either and Us sans or an UT sans and some deltarune characters. Although it might change as the story goes on! :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Owning a bitty was the last thing on Toriel's mind as she made her way to the bitty store. She was a baker in the local monster community. After she closed her shop for the evening she would walk down to the bitty store. She liked to donate the leftover goods to the store for the little monsters.

This store dealt mostly in accessories but they would process and rehome rescue bittys as well. The thought of those poor little souls going through what they had… Well if she could do anything to brighten their day she would. 

Right now they had 4 bittys living with them. A Fireling a spiderling and a bonded pair or Dogies. 

Toriel smiled as she approached the store. It was painted pastel pink with white trim. It stood out next to the dark brick of the two neighboring stores. Even though she was older now the store reminded her of a doll house she had owned as a child. 

Even though the sign read closed Toriel let herself into the small cheary shop. ‘Hello?’ She called out. Usually one of the teens were here in the front restocking or sorting paperwork but it was oddly silent. 

When nobody answers Toriel wandered into the back of the store where the break room was. She passed by the area where the bittys uselay hung out until bedtime. It was empty but the lights in the painted boxes bittys used as bedrooms were all on. 

Something was off but now she was invested. As she opened the door to the break room she saw three people gathered around the table. 

One was Fuki a highschooler who worked part time. A human in a white lab coat and the owner a bunny monster named Bonnie. As she made her way into the room she could hear a soft sobbing noise. 

“Oh dear is everything alright?” 

Bonnie and Fuki turned to Toriel as the Doctor kept their station “Hello Ms. Toriel.” Fuki greeted looking frazzled Bonnie didn’t look much better. 

“Are you all okay?”

“Everything is okay we have a new rescue that is getting a check up.”

Toriel hesitantly made her way to the table to get a peak. On the table was a shoebox, inside the shoebox was a Skeleton bitty. They were only covered by an oversized shirt. The poor thing was cowering in the corner as the Doctor tried to sooth them with gentle words. 

It wasn’t working but when they saw Toriel they seamed to calm just the smallest bit. When the doctor reached for him though the little one started sobbing again this time punctured with little no’s and pleases. 

‘Okay okay’ The human said in a soft gentle tone ‘you’re okay.’ She grabbed a small blanket and pillow off the table and added them to the box. ‘Here why don’t you rest for a bit.’ 

The bitty made no move to take anything but the doctor stepped away and Toriel followed them out of the backroom back into the store proper. 

“Man this sucks!” Fuki said kicking her foot out at nothing. 

“Where did this little one come from?” Toriel asked. 

“He is an emergency rescue. They found him wandering the streets down by the river.” 

“From what I can tell he is not going to dush on us overnight. I would like to do a more thorough exam but from his reactions tonight I am thinking abuse. Maybe by a human. Hopefully it is just exhaustion that is causing this reaction but…” The doctor had a distraught look on her face. 

“Oh dear.” Bonnie said saidly “Well let's hope for the best.”

“Yes indeed. By the way, my name is Dr. Miller but you can call me Lauren.” She held out her hand for Toriel to shake. 

“Hello I am Toriel.”

Lauren had a half smile on her face “I know who you are. You run the bakery a few shops down right?”

“Why yes, I do.” Toriel said surprised. 

“My daughter loves you’re pies. She always insists we get her one a butterscotch pie instead of cake every year.”

There was only one child that she knew of who got a pie every year for her birthday. 

“Are you Jakes wife?”  
Laurens smile grew more genuine. 

“Yep thats me.”

“What a small world.” Bonnie said joining the conversation. “Toriel here always brings us leftovers for the bittys and the workers.”

“That is very kind of you” Lauren said as she checked her phone. “Well I best be heading out. Would it be okay for me to come back tomorrow around closing time?”

“Yes of course.” Bonnie said.

“Please do take a pastry with you there are plenty in the box.” Toriel added. 

“I think I will jenny will be ecstatic.” 

They all turned towards the pink box only to find Fuki had already helped themselves. 

Lauren took a couple of doughnuts and left with a wave. She was followed by Fuki who had already clocked out but was staying to make sure the bitty was okay. 

That left Bonnie and Toriel to sit for their evening chat. 

“So you know nothing about this new bitty? Did you not get a name?” Toriel asked worriedly. 

“None hun, He starts freaking out when there is more than one other person in a room with him. It only got worse when the doctor showed up. He even freaked out when we tried to introduce him to Spinnerette and you know she is such a sweetheart. “

“So what will you do with him?” 

“I honestly can’t say.” Bonnie ran a hand through her fur in frustration “He’s to people shy to do anything right now. I wish I had a better place to keep him but for now he is gonna have to stay in that box.”

The thought of that poor little lost Skeleton having to live in that tiny box… 

“If you would like to keep him in isolation I can take him home with me. At least until he becomes a little less skittish. Being in a real home might do him good . I live alone and I do not own any pets..”

“Are you sure?” Bonnie asked looking so hopeful. Bonie clearly thought this would be best for the small bitty. If she didn’t she would never even entertain the thought. 

“Of course. I can bring him back tomorrow night for his checkup. I have the day off but it will be no trouble to drive back out here.”

Tears were starting to gather in Bonnie's eyes “Oh thank you hun! I didn’t know what I was gonna do! The poor little thing deserves better than a shoebox. And all of our rescue volunteers already have a bitty or more in their care or I would’ve called them in a heartbeat!”

“It is no trouble at all!” Toriel replied trying to keep sympathetic tears out of her own eyes. “Although I do hate to ask but may buy a few things tonight to make them more comfortable in my home? I know you have already closed shop however…” 

“Tori you old jokester Of course! I’ll gather what you need and don’t you worry about payin’ me nothin’! With all those treats you’ve brought for us you could take half the store and i’d probably still owe ya!”

Toriel could feel an embarrassed blush building under her fur. “Oh no I couldn’t possibly!”

“Oh hush you. I’ll get you a room and everything else you’ll need for them. You wander on over to the clothes and sutch and pick some outfits out for them! We can’t have them runnin’ ‘round bare bones!”

She had no idea if the pun was intentional or not but Toriel laughed regardless. 

Of course she had only caught a glimpse of the small skeleton. Most bittys were the size of a barbie doll but he was about half that size. So maybe a medium? A Small? 

Honestly she didn’t even like having to pick clothing for herself. It was too stressful. So she ended up grabbing a couple shirts some stretchy pants shoes and a Red sweatshirt. When she was about to go up front when something else caught her eye.

It was in the section that was clearly meant for kanine bittys. There were a ton of little collars other dog centric items. It was a shirt that read ‘Bad to the Bone’, She grabbed it in the right size. Regardless of whether or not the bitty would decide to wear it tickled her. 

When she finally made it up to the front Bonnie was waiting with a large box. Without looking Toriel could tell it was way too generous for her to accept… Normally. She just had to remind herself it was for the little bitty.

“Well here is everything you’ll need. You’ve got yourself a bedtime kit, a lunch kit, a living room kit, I added a couple of little beeni chairs and of course.” Bonnie proudly pulled out a stuffed lamb that would be almost as big at the Skeleton was. “I don’t know how old the poor thing is but who can say no to this cute little face.” She squished the dolls face between two fingers.

“Well yes it is quite cute.” Toriel admitted with a smile. 

“Why don’t you take this out to your truck and I will get this ready.”

“Alright, and thank you again bonnie.”

“Stop with all the thanks you're gonna make me blush.” Bonnie said and then stuck out her tongue out. 

Toriel just rolled her eyes with a smile. Grabbing the box she left to go grab her truck. 

It was an old beater truck and her business partner muffet was always telling her to get something newer. Toriel could afford to buy a new one but she was a sentimental fool. Keeping it running was a point of pride for her. It was even modified to fit her extra height. 

It was only a two seater though so she had to put the box in the passenger seat. After she was sure the box was secure she got in the driver's seat and drove the two blocks to get back to the bitty shop. 

Bonnie was waiting for her out front shoe box in hand. She approached the window and handed it in through. “Make sure to set up when you get home he is gonna need a safe place to decompress so leave him alone for the night after you get him settled.”

“Yes and I will and I will be back for his checkup tomorrow night.”

“Sounds good hun!”

The drive home was uneventful. She kept the bittys box on her lap the whole ride home and they never made a peep. She hoped he had just fallen asleep but somehow she doubted it.

Her home was quite small but cozy. Living in the city it was hard to find space so she had picked a lot that compromised on the house size and maximised the lot itself. 

It had taken time to get her hedge to a point she could go outside without her nabors staring at her. She was happy though, she didn’t need space. 

Where the outside of her home reflected her love of privacy the inside reflected her love of everything else. Her living room alone was filled with knitting supplies and nicknacks of all kinds. She slipped the box of supplies on the coffee table and sat on the floor with the bittys box. 

“Hello little one.” There was no response but she hadn’t expected one “I am going to take the lid off of your box now.”

Slowly as not to startle the poor thing she removed the lid off of the little box. 

She had not gotten a good look at the small skeleton in the store. Now though she was able to see everything clearly.

He was indeed smaller than most bittys but not the smallest she had seen. His bones were chipped in many places and there was a nasty looking scar on his skull. One of his teeth had been replaced at one point by a gold replacement. He was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and nothing else. The poor thing was shaking. 

“Hello there my name is Toriel. I shall be your caretaker for the foreseeable future.”

He didn’t say anything but he peeked a socket out from his huddled position. 

“I will be setting up your new home you may rest if you like but feel free to explore as well!” she reached down and ripped off one of the box sides, “ There you go!” 

The bitty had stopped shaking and was now just watching her warily. 

Ignoring the pain in her soul Toriel began to unpack the bittys new home. 

The home they would live in was made of cardboard. It was a large box with a brick pattern painted on the outside and a lovely cream colored wallpaper on the inside. She took the paper instructions and all the hard plastic bits and put them off to the side. Next she took the three little kits and put those in another little pile. She grabbed one of the beanie bags and some of the clothing and came back to the box.

The little Skeleton was sitting in a corner and didn’t look quite as terrified as before. In Fact he just looked really mad.“Hello again, I’ve got something for you. “ She lowered the chair and clothing down into the box keeping her hands away from the angry looking bitty and those sharp teeth. 

“It will still be a little bit before your home is ready but feel free to change into clean clothes and relax.”

He didn’t say anything but she took the glare as progress. 

She returned to his new home. It took her almost no time at all to add a few walls and clip in all the windows and doors. She opened all the packs set up his living room bedroom and unpacked all his little dinnerware. 

It was quite fun like setting up a doll house. Her favorite was the small bed with the tiny little sheets.

When she was done she went back to the box to talk to her new guest. He hadn’t moved much but he was wearing one of his new shirts. Still no pants though. 

“Your new home is set up would you like me to take you there.”

“Don’t touch me.” 

His voice was low and full of anger.

“Of course.” She said smiling, “Would you like me to take the box over to your home? That way I do not have to touch you and you do not have to walk too far?”

The other nodded not looking her in the eye.

“That is quite alright.” 

She took him over to his new home and stood back up. “I’ve set things up but feel free to move things around to your liking. I will be heading to my bedroom but I will leave the door open if you need anything. I also left some slices of apple in there for you as well if you get hungry.” 

The bitty had there back still firmly against the wall and they didn’t make a move towards the house.

So Toriel took that as her que to leave him alone. 

She left to go to her bedroom which was very much like the rest of her home. She grabbed a book and after a quick change settled in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has some anger issues but apparently so dose Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and support for the last chapter! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The next morning toriel woke to the sound of an alarm.

On auto pilot she got herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Some monsters could wake up and start the day with no help but unfortunately she was one of those. She needed a big cup of coffee before her brain started working properly. 

That's why when she came into the kitchen she didn’t immediately react to the mess. She avoided the broken porcelain on the floor and started up the pot like normal. 

It wasn’t until she’d drank about half a cup of coffee that with a sigh she got up to inspect the damage. 

She had four containers that sat on her counter. They read ‘Sugar’ ‘Flour’ ‘B. Sugar’ and the last had read ‘cookies’. 

Sugar and white and brown was scattered all over the floor along with what remained of the broken containers. The flour was simply knocked over but the contents had spread all over the counter. 

The cookie jar and the last in the row looked like it had been smashed with a small bat until there was a hole large enough to allow a few of the cookies inside to fall out. 

She knew she was a heavy sleeper but this was ridiculous. Deciding to deal with the bitty who had done this before cleaning up she warily made her way to the living room. 

She sat next to the bittys new home and took one more sip of her coffee before saying anything.

“Hello? Are you awake?” 

“Go away!” The other yelled from inside. 

“It seems like you had some fun while I was asleep.”

“Fuck off!”

She had dealt with unruly teenagers before in her time and that's how this bitty was acting.

“I would like to speak with you about the mess in the kitchen if you would not mind?”

The door cracked open and from the darkness she could see the dots of his eyelights looking out at her. “What’s your game?”

Toriel was puzzled. “Game?”

“Yeah, what's your game? What's your angle? Why’re you acting so weird? You’re clearly friends with the doc. Why don’t you just open up my cage and make me answer?”

“One, this' ' She said giving the box a gentle pat “ Is your home you may leave it whenever you want and two what do you mean by Doctor? Do you mean Lauren?”

The door opened a bit wider revealing the Bitty shaking slightly but face contorted in radge. “Don’t act stupid. You know who i’m talking about.”

“Well Lauren is the only Doctor I’ve met recently. I know her family quite well even if last night was the first time I had met her in person.”

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” they spat out “I’m talking about the other doctor! She is clearly just a lacy! They all wear that supid white coat!”

Toriel just steward confused. “Other doctor?”

“You know? Gaster?” He half whispered the name as if he was afraid someone else would hear. 

She just continued to stare confused. 

“Oh shit” His shaking increased “you really don’t know?”

“No? Should I?” 

“Oh shit shit shit.” The other said lowly to himself as he lowered himself to the floor using the doorframe. 

Ignoring the profanity Toriel reached out to him stopping just short of actually touching him. “What is wrong? How can I help you?”

He just laugh sounding half crazed “I thought you- I thought you were- Oh my god-”

She reached out the final little bit feeling the need to comfort the shaking bitty. She pulled back quickly as he snapped at her with those wicked sharp teeth “Don’t!” His voice cracked so he started again “ Don’t fucking touch me!” 

“I’m sorry” she said trying to sound calmer then she felt “How about we take this to the kitchen. I can get you some breakfast and then when I finish cleaning we can talk properly.”

The little bitty turned away before nodding sullenly. 

“You do not wish for me to touch you but would you be okay if you got into the shoebox and I carried that to the table?”

“Yeah sure.” Red said as he rubbed at his arm not making eye contact. 

Toriel grabbed up the box that still held one of the bean bags. The bitty crawled in with no complaint. 

When she reached the kitchen she avoided the mess and set the box on the table. “Would you like some fruit? I have some leftover pizza as well if you would prefer that.”

“Whatever. I don't care as long as it’s edible.”

“Fruit it is then!” Toriel said grabbing a box of strawberries and a handful of blueberries. She sliced the strawberries and cut the blueberries in half for her little guest Then she added some banana slices as well. 

Taking a bowl out of the bittys new kitchenware set she filled it to the top with fresh fruit. 

“Here you are dear.” 

The other didn’t even wait for her to get the silverware he started grabbing chunks with his hands and shoving them into his face. 

Toriel smiled and got out a broom to start cleaning. It took her some time. She even had to mop but eventually she got everything all cleaned up. 

Halfway through cleaning she had given the now messy bitty the corner of a damp paper towel to clean himself off.  
Toriel got herself a new fresh cup of coffee and sat down. “Now let's start with names. I am Toriel what can I call you?”

“Red.”

“Nice to meet you Red. Now I think there has been some kind of miscommunication.” 

“Yeah, I think so too.” 

“Now why did you think I was friends with this ‘Doctor Gaster?’ ” 

Red looked a little sheepish as he said “The lady in the white coat. All the jerks who worked with The Doctor wore those.” 

“And I am to assume these Doctors were not nice?”

“No they were real bad. They did bad stuff to me and all my friends.” 

“Your friends?” 

“Yes! They helped me escape. I was supposed to go out and find help but I got caught.” 

“I am more than willing to help you. Abusing bittys is a very serious crime.How about I get a hold of some officers and we can help you find your friends.”

“Police are bad though?” It was said with genuine confusion. 

That broke her heart. She had dealt with a few children in her time who had thought the same thing. Usually it meant they were a family who were doing things that were illegal. 

“No the police are there to help. Their job is to make sure everyone is safe.” 

“But they told me they were bad! They showed me videos!” Red cried out in but in distress. Whoever this Gaster was must have been very manipulative. 

“Yes there are bad people who are cops. The profession has been known to attract people who are power hungry. There are unfortunately places where the police are corrupt. You do not need to worry about all that though. There are some very nice people and monsters who are on the force here in Ebott.” 

“How do you know they are nice?” The other challenged. 

“Well there are a few that come into my shop. Unyne the captain often comes in with her wife or her deputies. She may be loud and boisterous but she cares about her job quite a bit.” 

“Okay, So basically you are telling me everything I know is a lie?” It looked like he was trying to wrap his brain around that fact. 

“Let me answer your question with another question.” She took a sip of her drink to give her a second to figure out how to say it. “Why would the people who hurt you tell you how to get them in trouble?” 

It was clear by the look on Reds face that simple idea blew the others mind.

“ Everyone has their reasons for doing what they do. The people who hurt you most likely told you things to keep you in line. ” 

“And what are your reasons? For taking me in? For giving me all this fancy shit?” Red asked distrustfully.

“Well…” She started out unsure. Toriel didn’t like to talk about herself. She couldn’t let the other think she was keeping secrets though.

“I’m lonely I guess. My children Passed on when they were very young. That caused my husband and I to devorse. I didn’t deal with the stress well and isolated myself for many years.I am trying my best to get back out there and make friends. When I saw you in that box I thought you might be lonely and sad being isolated like I was.”

Red didn’ say anything as he chewed over her words.

“Okay.” Red finally said.

“Okay?” 

“Okay I believe you. You said the police can help? My friends need help.”

“Okay, I am sure they would be more than happy to help your friends. I will make some calls would you like to stay here or go back to your home?”

Red gave her a crooked smile “Imma take a nap. Can you take me back to the box?” 

“Of course.” She got Red settled and made her way back to the kitchen. 

She had managed to keep her cool while speaking to Red. However once she was alone she let herself get mad. 

Well mad might have been the wrong word. 

Enraged?  
Furious?  
Apocalyptic?

That last one seemed apt. 

The temperature in the room began to tick up as she imagined all the ways she could eviscerate the man who had done this. 

No matter how satisfying that would be, burning a man alive without due process was generally frowned upon. 

So instead Toriel took a deep breath and let it out. Blind rage would do nothing to help this situation. Instead she grabbed her cell phone and dialled Undynes number.

“- SAID HIT IT HARDER! Sorry this is Undyne sup?”

“Hello Undyne this is Toriel.”

“Okay who do I gotta beat up!”

“I did not mention anything of the sort.”

“I know that tone of voice. You’re mad as hell! You’re too nice to beat someone up though. So who is it?” 

Toriel smilled “Well actually I have a favor to ask.”

“No prob one sec. PUT THAT BOULDER DOWN AND TAKE FIVE.” There was a large crash “I SAID PUT IT DOWN NOT THROW IT!” With a huff Undyne continued “Okay what's the favor?” 

“Well I am taking care of a bitty that was found yesterday by the river.”

“Yeah that was Stanford. He was real worried about the poor thing.”

“Yes well I have been speaking with him and it seems there might be some abuse involved. Would you be able to send someone down to talk to him?”

“ARGGGG I’ll be right there!” and then with a snap the line cut off. Hopefully undyne hung up forcefully and didn't smash her phone again. 

Well the police station was about 30 minutes away. So while Red was resting she pulled out some cookie dough and started preheating the oven. 

By the time Undyne started beating on the door Toriel had a tray of cookies on the table and was just putting on the kettle to boil. 

“Coming!” Toriel called as she pulled off her cooking gloves. 

As she made her way to the living room she saw the door to Reds home was cracked and an eerie red glow was permeating the darkness. “It’s just my friend from the police.” The light extinguished and the door clicked shut.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a tall muscular fish monster. Behind her was an equally tall Skeleton monster wearing the same dark blue uniform with Ebott Police embossed on his vest.

“Hey Toriel! Stanford was out on patrol I hope ya don’t mind but I brought the rookie along instead!”

“I do not mind at all.” Toriel said “Welcome I am Toriel.” 

“Greetings Miss Toriel! I am the great Papyrus. It is a pleasure to meet you!” 

“Likewise now why don’t you come into the kitchen with me I have just set the kettle on and there are cookies.” 

Undyne gave her a big toothy grin as she made her way into the living room. “Thanks, I’d tell you you didn’t have to but I know you’d just ignore me.”

“Indeed I would now come along.”

The two officers followed her into the kitchen. Where Undyne started to scarf down cookies like she hadn't eaten in years. Papyrus was much more concevative no less ravenous. 

When the tea was finished and the cookies were demolished. (except for two she had put aside for Red) She told them what Red had told her and her suspicions. 

“Well that is worrying” Papyrus said tapping his fingers on the table. “Do you think we can speak to Red?”

“Yeah.” Undyne added “If we can get a statement from him we can investigate. I think with the state he was found in and if we can get a solid location we can get a warrant, Probable cause and all that.”

“Very well let me go and get him.” She stood up only to stop short when she saw a little skull poking out from behind the door frame.

The two officers noticed where Toriel was looking at.

“Why hello Bitty Red!” Papyrus said with a big smile “It is nice to meet you! I am Papyrus!” 

“And my name’s Undyne! Toriel said you need us to beat someone up for you!”

Reds eyelights darted between the two newcomers as they spoke. “Are they really gonna beat him up?” He asked, looking to toriel. 

“No unfortunately there is a process to these things. They will arrest him and put him on trial. If he is found guilty he will go to jail.” 

Undyne let out a loud laugh “Yeah It’s a metaphor for justice!”

“I thought it was a metaphor for you punching someone in the face!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Only if they punch me first!” she shot up knocking over her chair and striking a heroic pose “I am a beacon of justice!”

Papyrus pulled out a handkerchief and mimed wiping away a tear then he started to clap “Bravo Bravo!” 

Red had a smile on his face as he watched the twos antics. After they had finished Red spoke up. “So if I tell you where he is you’ll lock him up.”

Papyrus and Undyne looked at each other before Undyne finally spoke up. “Yeah if you tell us your story and let us take a few photos we might be able to make that happen. Has he seen a Doctor yet?” She asked Toriel. 

Red flinched at the word Doctor and Undyne definitely noticed. 

“He has an appointment to see Lauren from the hospital this evening.” She responded leaving out Laurens title.

“Good We’ll need a copy of her report to help build Reds case. Now to get to the meat of this. Red why don’t you hop up here and tell us what happened to you.”

Red wilted a bit at the mention of talking “Yeah okay.” 

“Do you need me to get the shoebox?”

“Nah I got this.” Red walked around the corner only to appear on the table out of nowhere. 

“Whoa!” Undyne shouted.

“Ah I see like my brother you are a skeleton that does not care for the fine art of walking.” 

“Well I mean it’s not like I coulda walked my ass up the table leg.”

“Point taken!” Papyrus replied cheerily. 

"Okay listen up assholes I need some help Toriel said you guys do that.

Undyne pulled out a little back tape-recorded. "We're all ears."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Bittys are like normal monsters but smaller. That's why a normal doctor sees them and its the same legal weight if you abuse a bitty or a monster. The whole bitty store thing is a grey area I will not be addressing because I am totally inept :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's story .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end notes for more detailed tags on this chapter. There is a few sad things in this one.
> 
> Thank you for the support I hope you enjoy!

For as long as Red could remember life had been a struggle. He had been born into the fighting life. His father was a fighting bitty his brother had been a fighting bitty. He had been a fighting bitty. 

Mostly he had fought in the betting rings. Those fights were based off of who could take the other bitty down no death, just knocking the other down and keeping them there. He didn’t have to deal with the death matches. He was too fragile, his magic to flashy. No, he was the equivalent of a show bitty to those dickheads. 

His brother and father were another story. 

They were strong efficient killers. Lots of HP big fangs claws the works. If the whole thing bothered his father he never let it show. Of course by the time he and his bro came along the old man's LV was so high... Well needless to say they were left with their father to learn to fight not to learn how to be weak. 

His brother was harder. He had to watch him struggle. Struggle against others struggle against himself. It was like watching a slow motion car wreck. Slow enough every painful part can be seen in clear excruciating detail. To watch the small bittybones be hurt over and over. He couldn’t protect him. He was too weak. 

It was sad but bearable when his father passed. They had lived together but his old man had never given him the time of day. It was harder when his brother passed. Their relationship had been on the rocks lately but still… 

Well, Red had almost fallen. 

His owner had tried everything to cheer him up. He’d given him fancy food, nice clothes, an actual bed. Nothing worked of course. How could you replace a loved one with something as petty as a cupcake or a t-shirt?

So he’d been transplanted into a different enclosure. At the time he thought he was being used as a LV boost for some other bittys sats. He was okay with that. Everything hurts, physically and emotionally, the thought that it might all end was a relief. 

Apparently his owner had tried one last thing to keep the last of his Skeleton bittys alive. 

So instead of endless peace Sans had found Chillby. 

Chillby was soft spoken, Snarky, had the mouth of a sailor. Everything his Brother wasn’t. Maybe that's why Red had given him a chance. They had seen each other before. Chillby was also a show fighter but he’d never fought him before. Probably the reason that dickhead had paired them up. 

Red was tired of being in pain.

So he let himself heal. It was a long hard process but Chillby had helped him every step of the way. Chillby had also lost all of his family but they’d been bought from a home. So he had many stories of the outside world. They had spent many nights with Chill telling him stories of grass and birds. Long summer days and cold winter nights. Cillby said he hated the rain but honestly it sounded magical to him. Water that falls from the sky!? 

Eventually they went back to fighting. For the first time in a long time his life had been bearable there was still a hole in his soul where his brother had been. He would never truly be the same person he’d been before his loss. But getting up in the morning became easier. 

Everything was starting to stabilize. 

Until for whatever reason The Dickhead decided to sell them. 

Then suddenly they were in a new hell. 

Experiments and Drugs and pain. 

Chill and himself were kept together. They were a bonded pair so separating them was more of a risk then it was worth. They were kept in cages and fed all sorts of weird drugs. Gaster would talk to himself while he wrote his notes. He was trying to log all the possible side effects the Drugs he was testing and bittys were just small monsters. 

At some point another bitty was thrown in with them. It was a goat type bitty named sweet pea. That's how he and Chill found that most of the others were bought from breeders and had no idea about anything outside of the four walls of their cages. 

Sweet pea had stayed with them awhile before another bitty was thrown in. This one was a spade bitty named Lancer. Lancer was the youngest yet. He was barely a toddler. They all started to care for him as if he were their own. Sweet pea especially doted on him. 

For some reason Gaster was bulking up on his stock of bittys but it was a while before they found out why. Lancer was older now but luckily not old enough to start on the drug tests. This time everyone was given the little white pill. Soon a half of the bittys got violently ill. 

Chill was in the control group but him and sweet pea were not so lucky. It was touch and go for a long while. Red pulled through but sweet pea didn’t. That's when they knew they had to get out. 

Lancer was inconsolable. He didn’t take the news that Red would be leaving soon well. He begged and cried but there was no other option. Soon Lancer would be old enough to start on and Red would rather die himself than lose someone else. He was the logical choice. Once he got out of range of the magic blockers he could teleport. 

It took a few more drug trials before they got a lucky break. 

Gaster had taken Chill out for a check up. The sneaky devil had swiped a piece of tape. Red slapped that bad boy over the locking mechanism and bam! Cage couldn’t lock. The hardest part was leaving Chill and Lancer behind. He wanted more than anything to take them. Maybe when they first arrived he could have. But now? He was weak now. His magic was atrophied more likely than not. It would take everything he had just to get him out. So with a final Kiss to Chill and a rough noogie to Lancer he was gone. 

It didn’t take much to find his way out. The magic damper was only active in the part of the room with the cages and the examination table. Fucking Doctor probably didn’t like the feeling of the dampner when he was working on papers. Quick teleport to the top of the desk. Second teleport out a small window he could see and BAM he was outside. 

Outside for the first time in his life. 

Outside for the first time in his life drained of magic. 

Outside for the first time in his life. Drained of magic and standing in front of a fucking cop. 

The rest was history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death of family : Reds bro and dad die
> 
> Drug testing: Gaster tests drugs on captured bittys so he doesn't have to pay monster and so he can cut out time on proper safety procedures. 
> 
> Death of friends : Reds friend that is a goat bitty (that looks like toriel) dies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in one day. Red just needs a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I live in Oregon so i'm on covid-19 lockdown. Wish me luck!

Red was very upset right now. 

He had been interviewed by the police. They were going to go get Chill and Lancer. He should be happy about that. However, he wasn’t allowed to go. He wasn’t allowed to help and he most definitely was not allowed to know when they’d be here. Not only was he not allowed to go but now he had to sit here and wait for another doctor to show up. 

Oh sure they called them a ‘Vet’ and a ‘Bitty Specialist ‘ but the white lab coat and honorific clued him in. This was a Doctor , not unlike the one who had basically tourcerd him for god knows how long. He would put up with them if Toriel said she trusted them. But if they put any of their fingers near his mouth there was no guarantee he wouldn’t bite. 

He was sat in his, admittedly swanky , new cadge. He’d have to ask the old lady for new bedding if Lancer was going to live here too. Him and Chill could share but three might be a bit of a- 

A knock shocked him from his line of thought. He was at the door in a moment, bone in hand and ready to fight. He peeked out the crack in the door and saw Toriel great a human woman. Red didn’t recognise her at first without her Lab coat. 

Toriel led the doctor into the kitchen. Even though the idea of that doctor absolutely terrified him the idea of Toriel being alone with her made him more nervous then he’d like to admit. Red looked over to the pile of clothes that sat strewn about. Although he was used to going around in nothing but a hospital gown Red was starting to realize he might need to wear a little more clothes. 

Toriel hadn’t said anything but hadn’t needed to. He could read her like a book. (Oh she had a good poker face but he could read just about anyone). And that book was saying ‘I refuse to look you anywhere but the eyes. I want you wear pants but I will not break and ask you to wear them because I know you came from a fucked up situation and I too fucking nice for my own good’ 

Ruefully he grabbed a pair of shorts and the admittedly hilarious bad to the bone shit. Then he teleported to the counter behind the bread box and watched the doctor like a hawk. She didn’t seem bad drinking tea and laughing with the old lady but Red knew that thing could turn on a dime. 

“Red? Would you like to come out? There is someone here to see you.” Toriel called to the doorway leading to the living room. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face this new doctor but he sure as hell wouldn’t let them see his fear. So he made a jump to just behind the door frame and walked out yawning like he’d just woken up from a nap. 

“Hello Red.” Toriel greated chearily. “This is my friend Lauren. You met them at the bitty shop. They would like to check you over and make sure you are healthy.”

“Mmhmm” Red eyed the other woman with distrust. 

“Hi Red.” Lauren said a crooked smile plastered on her face. “It’s nice to meet you again also, nice shirt.” 

Out of everything he had been expecting a compliment wasn’t it. For a moment he just stared before the comment registered and he felt heat flood his face. He tried not to show how pleased he was by putting on a scowl but by the way the two women at the table shared a look it probably wasn’t working. 

“That shirt is a skele-ton of fun” Toriel added, giggling widely hiding her face behind a hand.

“Yes Red does look like a bonafide bad-ass” Lauren pointed out with clear joy in her eyes. 

Red just covered his face mumbling “Oh my god they’re both nerds.” under his breath. 

“Oh that was quite humorous.” Toriel replied from behind her hand. 

Before Lauren could respond back Red teleported to the table top and said “ If you keep this up imma have a bone to pick with the two of ya.” 

Lauren and Toriel both broke out into uncontrolled peels of laughter. 

Screw it Red did feel pleased with himself. Laughter was such a rare gift in the labs. The thought of Chillz and Lancer spoiled whatever good mood Red had managed to cultivate. He waited for the laughter to quiet down before he spoke. 

“So you’re the doc?” 

Her smile stayed but it seemed a little forced. “Yes but you can call me Lauren. I just need to give you a quick once over and take a few photos for your file. The cops want to make sure that the case they are building is air tite. If you’re cool with it.” 

Despite himself Red found himself relaxing. Lauren didn’t sound anything like The Doctor, that asshole sounded like he was reading out of thesaurus when he spoke. As if he was using language to distinguish himself from all the lowly peasant. Even his original owner never really talked much to him. When he did it was filled with curse words slurred slightly with booze or weed. 

Man Red missed weed.

So yeah, Red couldn’t help when instead of growling and snapping at the human he just shrugged. “Sure.”

“Hella.” Lauren said grabbing a bag by her feet.” I’ll need you to take off your shirt so I can get photographs of your scars and cracks. If you don’t have any major scaring on your legs or pelvis you can keep the pants on.” 

“Okay.” Shame hadn’t been something he was allowed in The Lab. So he took off the shirt. He knew he was a scared mess but Lauren didn’t even flinch. She snapped a few photos of his front and back. Then took a close up photograph of his spinal cord. 

“You’ve got some strange scaring on your spine. Do you know how that happened?”

“Yeah the doc needed some spinal fluid.” He didn’t want to elaborate on how Gaster had gotten it. 

“Okay, Thank you Red.” Lauren took out a notebook and started to jot things down. “I heard you were in a fighting ring before you were sold to the lab. I assume most of those scars are from the Rings?”

“Yeah, I guess. Doc wasn’t doing the kind of testing that left scars, usually.” 

Lauren nodded again “Would you be able to tell me what kind of tests he was doing?”

“Drug tests mostly.” Red said, grabbing his shirt. “He wasn’t allowed to test big monsters so he’d say we were the next best thing.”

“Sounds like an asshole.” Lauren said, still writing. 

Red laughed “He was an asshole.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Toriel said, eyes sad. It was the first time she had spoken since Lauren started asking questions. 

“Why? You didn’t do anything.” Red asked genuinely confused. Toriel was like an angel. She shouldn’t be sad over something she didn’t do. 

“Let me rephrase that.” Toriel said holding out and big fluffy hand out to his not quite touching him “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“Oh.” Red said unsure how to react to her pitty “Okay.” 

Lauren was done writing and she looked up. “Well like I figured you’re not in the best of health. We can work on that though. You are malnourished so” She pointed a finger at Toriel ``He gets to eat as much as he wants or whatever he wants until his bones thicken up a bit. When they get thicker I’ll feel better about using my measuring tool on them. We can get a better idea of what we are dealing with when he doesn't look like death” 

Toriel smiled a bit as if she wouldn’t have already done that without Lauren telling her. 

Laren nodded in satisfaction “and you” she pointed at Red. 

“Me?” Red said with an infuriating smile.

“Yes, you. I’ve got some bath bombs for you.” Red just tilted his head in confusion.

“I would like you to take some pills but I assume with your history you wouldn’t take kindly to that?”

Red didn’t think his expression changed but Lauren must have seen something. “Didn’t think so. These are soaks that you put in your bath. They are infused with healing magic so they’ll help you heal, use them once a day for a week then you can drop down to once a week.” 

She put a bag of small white balls on the table. “Pills would heal you faster but these'll do the trick. Anddddddd.”

She digs in her bag and pulls out a little package on a stick. “This is for you!” Lauren holds it out to Red.

He takes it uncertainly “What is it?”

“A lollipop! It’s candy. For being such a big boy.” She says the last two words in a jovial teasing manner. 

He grabs it from between her fingers with a growl. “ and don’t you forget it.” 

Toriel laughed at their antics. “Oh you two are too funny!”

Laren was about to speak up when a chime came from her bag. She pulled out a smartphone and her face brightened. “I gotta go. She said, throwing the phone in her bag. “Red it was nice to meet you! I’ll see you soon. Thank you Toriel for the tea!” 

“Of course,” Toriel replied as she stood “Let me walk you to the door.”

And then they were gone. But Red hardly noticed, this lollipop was the best thing he had ever experienced. Like, How had he never known about these things?! Bue lollipop was his new favorite flavor. Maybe he would ask Toriel for more of these things when she got back. Lauren had said he was allowed to eat anything he wanted. 

***************

It was later that night that the doorbell rang. Red was sitting on the floor in front of the television so he barely glanced at it. Toriel had put on an old movie called ‘Some like it hot’ It was black and white but something about the humor just struck a chord with him. He was enthralled and only broke eye contact with the screen when he heard voices from the door. 

Deciding that focusing on the movie was a lost cause he made his way to peek around the sofa and saw Undyne standing there with a dog monster covered in black fur. He recognised the dog as one of the cops that had picked him up by the river. Right now the two were not dressed like cops and each had a box in hand. 

“-has been quite the day.” Toriel said as she motioned the two inside. “It looks like it's not close to being over either. I have the kettle on. Would either of you like some tea?”

“Oh yes thank you.” The dog monster said making his way further into the living room “I would like to take care of this.” He held the box up “As soon as possible if you do not mind.”

“Not at all, He’s over here.” Red moved up to the couch to avoid being stepped on. 

“Hey Runt!” Undyne greated.

“Yo.” Red responded eyeing the dog monster. 

“Hello, nice to officially meet you. My name is Stanford. Lewis and I were the ones who found you.” 

“Yeah I remember.” 

“I am very sorry I was not able to help you more when we first found you. I hope you will accept my apology.” Stanfords ears were flat against his skull and his tail was slightly tucked.

“What’s up with everyone apologizing for stuff, It’s fine.” 

Standfords ears perked up at that and his tail started to wag slightly. “Well, I brought something I think you’ll like.” 

With all these gifts Red was gonna get spoiled. “Sure, hit me with it.”

“Please do not literally hit him with it.” Toriel added as she stood off to the side with a smile.   
  


Stanford put the box down and opened a side. It was too dark to see the inside clearly but there was a soft purple light emanating from inside. 

He would not cry. 

The light got closer to the entrance.

Not in front of a bunch of strangers. 

Chillby emerged carrying a sleeping Lancer in his arms. They were both dressed in real clothes and not the ratty gowns they had been forced to wear for god knows how long. 

Oh shit he was gonna cry. 

Chillby waved with his free hand.

“Heya hot stuff.” Red said voice cracking.

Chillby motioned him over with his free hand and of course Red went. 

He managed to hold off on the ugly crying until his face was pressed into Chili's new shirt. It smelled like smoke, like chill. 

“Red?” A sleepy voice asked from his left. 

“Hey Lancer, you've been good for chill?”

“Mmhmm. The doctor gave me medicine.”

“The Doctor?” Red asked, hating the fear in his voice.

Chill tapped him on the skull so he would look at him. He shook his head and signed _ good meds _

“ ‘missed you.” Lancer said as he drifted back off to sleep. 

“I missed you too.” Red said as he nuzzled Lancers head. 

Then he pulled Chillby in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah red's bones are so thin Lauren is afraid to mess around with them too much before they thicken. She doesn't want to break them. Also they found Chillby and lancer that's why she rushed out. They got all cleaned up checked out and dressed up. Lancer needed medicine because he was exhausted but wouldn't rest. He'd been up since Red left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
